


Let's Ride

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Commission Request: “Hey love, maybe you could write about Dean and reader doing to an amusement park on a not so usual day off. Go on some rides, eat some cotton candy and have some semi-public sex **waggles eyebrows**” Thank you so much, @maddiepants (Tumblr)! Hope you like it!





	Let's Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Commission Request: “Hey love, maybe you could write about Dean and reader doing to an amusement park on a not so usual day off. Go on some rides, eat some cotton candy and have some semi-public sex **waggles eyebrows**” Thank you so much, @maddiepants (Tumblr)! Hope you like it!

“Come on, Dean. Your turn. Pick a ride.” Your adrenaline courses through your veins, causing you to bounce as you walk and you can’t stand still. After three rides, you are all wound up but wish Dean would join in the fun.

“Ok, fine. Just..can you…slow down.” Dean begs as you pull him forward.

“Hee-hee. Oh, sorry. I’m just excited. We don’t get to do this every day and I want to do it all.” Slowing down, you let him slide up next to you.

“And I want you to do it all too.” Dean pulls you in front of him and wraps his arms around your waist. Matching his steps with yours, you awkwardly sway back and forth, walking along at a much slower pace to avoid falling.

“Only if you are going to do it with me.” You pull his arms tighter around you, looking into his green eyes, feigning innocence.

“Ok, but I get to pick the rides then.” Dean counters with a peck on your cheek.

“Deal, which one’s first?”

“Mmm-How ‘bout that one?” Dean pivots towards a nearby ride and stops dead in his tracks.

“Really, bumper cars?” You look back at him and his grin says it all. “I’m so going to wreck you.” You break free from his grasp and rush for the line.

“I’d like to see that one,” Dean smirks as he joins you in line.

“You better make sure to buckle up Dean.” You climb into your bumper car.

“Are you sure you know which pedal is the brake?”

“I was always good at going fast.” You smirk back just as the cars come to life.

Dean steers his car straight for yours as you stumble to try to get moving.

He slams into you, jerking your whole body. “Not fair! I wasn’t ready.”

He laughs and backs his car away, “You never will be.”

“Oh, that’s it.” You mumble to yourself. Gripping the wheel, you stomp on the gas pedal, determination clear on your face.

The car lurches forward and you formulate a plan to get him back. Only one problem, this punk kid in another bumper car doesn’t seem to get the point. He keeps getting in your way. “Go bother someone else kid.” You end up side by side trying to keep from getting cut off again.

Finally, you’ve got a clear shot and Dean isn’t looking. You push the gas pedal down hard and clip the tail end of his car causing him to spin out. Just then the punk kid comes along and t-bones your car. You get rocked.

You look up and find Dean laughing. “See, not ready.”

“Oh! I’ll show you not ready.” Pushing the gas pedal to the floor, you get Dean in your sights, your only goal is to get the final blow., but your car doesn’t move.

“Dammit.” You breathe out.

Dean’s already out of his car and making his way for the exit.

You meet him at the bottom of the ramp.

“Well, that was fun.” Dean smiles and plants a kiss on your lips.

You smile into the kiss. He might have shown you up, but he is happy and finally enjoying himself.

“So which one’s next?”

“Actually, I was thinking we could try something a little sweeter.”

“Oh yeah? What like the Gravitron?”

“You’re kidding, right? That thing is like being held up against a wall by a demon, why would I pay to wait in line for that?! The only good thing about it is the classic rock they have playing over there. I was thinking maybe we could go check out those food trucks I saw on the way in. One of them has to have a burger or pie, right?”

You shake your head and giggle. “I doubt they have pie, but I’m sure we can find something to satisfy that hunger.”

Dean’s eyebrow raises, “Satisfy my hunger? Only you can do that.”

“Smooth. Come on, Dean.” You smile and start walking to the food trucks. Dean takes several large steps and catches up to walk beside you. You lace your fingers through Dean’s as you walk, steering him away from the direction he was expecting to go.

“Um, food trucks are that way.” Dean points with his other hand.

“I know,” You turn with a childish grin on your face and give him a quick peck on the lips before continuing.

“Ok. Wanna clue me in?” Dean’s pace slows down making it difficult to get through the growing crowd of people.

The noise from the crowd and the rides grows louder with each step forward.

You yell over your shoulder as you keep walking, pulling him forward with you, “Come on, Dean. You’ll like this. Trust me.” Then you glance back and wink and give his hand a squeeze.

Pretty soon you’re hit with the onslaught of boy band music and screams from the Himalaya while flashing lights assault your eyes.

You pull harder in a hurry to get through the crowd and away from the over stimulation.

“Y/N!” You hear Dean yell behind you, so you slow your pace just slightly but keep moving forward.

The crowd breaks off as your destination is revealed next to the Himalaya. Slowing down, a smile curls on your lips as you lean in close to his ear so that he can hear you over all the noise. “I thought we should commemorate today. It’s not often we get a day like this.”

Dean grins and leans in planting a firm kiss on your lips. He pulls back and his tongue drags slowly along his lower lip.

Then he runs his thumb along your hand and steps forward, guiding you to follow. Dean climbs into the photo booth. It’s small but it will work. He looks out at you with a look of trepidation, unsure just how to make it work. You take initiative and step in between his legs, the heavy maroon curtain falling closed behind you. You turn and sit in his lap.

“This ok?” you ask wanting to make sure you weren’t hurting him.

“More than,” Dean grunts, as he shifts his hips, making you very aware of the erection now pressing against you.

His breath is warm against your ear as you set the photo booth up to take your pictures. After you put the money in you settle back.

Within seconds, Dean’s hands have lifted up your skirt and his fingers rub your silk panties against your core.

You gasp, not prepared for the contact. You hold your composure for one camera flash, two camera flashes, but by the third one you can’t help but bite your lip and moan as you lift your hips to allow him better access to the place you desperately want him to find. Flash four.

“No one out there will hear you. It’s too loud. So let me hear you.” Dean hums deeply in your ear.

You lean forward, bracing yourself against the screen wall as Dean’s fingers find your clit.

“Oh.”

You stumble your way through setting the photo booth up for another round of photos and lean back letting your head fall to his shoulder. Closing your eyes you focus on the sensation growing between your legs. Flash one.

“I love to hear those noises fall from your lips, and now I get a photo of your pretty mouth, making those beautiful sounds.” Dean bends down to suck at the pulse point behind your ear.

Your hand reaches up and snakes around the back of his neck as you tilt your head. Flash two.

Your mind flickers to the photos printing outside the photo booth and the chance of getting caught. The thrill of the danger sends you to new heights. Flash three.

“D-Dean.” Your words come in gasps as you try to hold back the pressure building inside you.

“I-need-you.” Flash four.

Dean’s hand drags from your center up to your hip. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

His hands gently grab your hips pushing you forward on his thighs. As Dean frees himself and puts on protection, you slide your panties off and set up the photo booth for another round of photos.

Dean pulls your hips back to him, your hands pressing against either side of the screen, holding you up. Dean’s hand slides in between his legs to run his fingers through your slick folds. He pumps his thick digits in, one, two, three, four times, each time going a little deeper, a little harder. On the fourth thrust, his fingers curl inside of you.

“Oh. Fuck me.”

Dean hums, “I love it when you get bossy.”

Dean lifts your hips and slides you down onto his shaft. Once fully seated, he allows you a moment to adjust. Then you lean back, tilting your head so you can kiss him.

Unfortunately, the angle is all wrong, so you break the kiss. Dean grabs your hips and slowly lifts you and then slams you back down. He repeats the motion, lifting you further each time. Once he’s done a full thrust, you lean forward and push the start button.

Pushing back against him, you begin to slide up and down his shaft, faster with each thrust, pushing against the wall to provide the force that you desire. Flash one.

Your moans and his grunts grow ever louder, increasing the chance of getting caught, which makes your legs begin to shake. As your rhythm begins to falter, Dean takes over. Flash two.

“You feel so good.” Dean thrusts deep inside you.

“Oh, Dean.”

Dean’s voice quakes. “Can’t wait to see what your face looks like when you explode around my cock.”

“OH!” Your walls flutter and Dean’s movements stutter. His hands dig into your hips as he thrusts quickly, roughly into you. Flash three.

“I-I’m…oh…”

Dean grows still for a split second so you take control again, thrusting your hips quickly back against him, chasing your release. Both of you are so close to falling over the edge. Dean thrusts up into you hard and holds his place for a moment as he empties himself inside you. Your moans come to a stop as a white light flashes behind your eyelids and your walls clamp down on his shaft.

You lean back against him as you catch your breath and his hand lifts your chin to kiss you sweetly. Flash four.

A chuckle bubbles up from inside that you can’t contain, “Ok, I’m seeing spots, but there’s no doubt this is the best ride here.”

“I think there’s a better one back at the bunker. What do ya say we grab the pictures, some cotton candy, and get out of here?”

“Come on, Dean. Let’s ride.”


End file.
